Problem: Christopher walked his dog for $3$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Christopher walk his dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Christopher went walking. The product is $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 18\text{ kilometers}$ Christopher walked a total of $18$ kilometers.